The Finding
by xxNellyxx
Summary: Set after the Reckoning. Chloe sick and tired of life on the run craves her old life. But when dangers from the past threatens what will happen and what secrets are about come out? WARNING:SPOILERS ALERT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!R
1. Mom?

_**Hi! This is my newly edited first fan fiction. Rating may change, depending as the story plays out. Please R&R. Suggestions and constructive criticism welcome. I apologize if the characters are well out of character. So hopefully I will improve, as they say practise make perfect. Enjoy!**_

_**Me: I OWN NOTHING! IT ALL BELONGS TO KELLEY ARMSTRONG!...sob...**_

* * *

I sat on the edge of the bed, letting my eye's roam the motel room. It was seventh in the last month. I couldn't help but feel a pang worry when I thought of dad, his face and mine on every tabloid and newspaper. I ran my fingers through my hair before pulling them out quickly in disgust. I didn't like my hair before but the black only made it look worse, it hung coarse and dry, my roots already betraying my blond.

I could hear the tv on in the next room the paper thin walls not masking Simon's voice rising above the noise. Kit had taken Tori into the guy's room to tell them of Tori's untradional parentage.

No," I heard Simon yell. "No, _she _is not my_ sister." _The viciousness of his tone surprising me. I couldn't hear anything from Derek only Simon, Kit and... I bit down on my lip.

Now I could hear it, a soft sob. Oh, Tori. I stood up I couldn't take it any more I had to get out of here. Aunt Lauren was out and I was pretty sure Tori wouldn't want me here when she came back. We had grown close but she still had her moments. No one would miss me for a little while and Derek would find me when he wanted to. Derek. I bit down harder on my lip just thinking about him. I had my suspicions that he had already known about Simon and Tori, nothing really escaped him. I sighed; we hadn't had a moment alone since that first night on the run after the Edison Group, and now the Cable. I was beginning to wonder if my life would ever be the same again.

I grabbed my jacket before swinging open the bedroom's door. A cold breeze hit me as I stumbled my way down the metal stairways that stretched across the second floor of the motel. Cars and lorries sped past now only multicoloured streaks in the growing darkness. I probably shouldn't be out here but right now I needed some air. I headed across the tarmac parking lot to a patch of grass with a tree that over shadowed an old picnic bench, its paint peeling off and green algae and linch covering it. It moaned its complaint as I sat down. I was close enough here to still see the bedroom's door, Derek would have no problem in finding me. I inhaled the cold night air; it burned my throat and lungs and cleared my head. I closed my eyes so much had happened in a very short time. All of it made for some killer movie material, but not so good to actually be living through. I could see the trailer playing through my head. The camera twirling around to face me, as I ran screaming through the school's halls. A sudden change over to the Lyle house the cheery pale yellow walls that hid a secret. Flashes of our plans. Us on the run. The Edison group the experiments based on the dreams of a mad man. Us running. Andrew with his own group of delusionists. Me and Derek. I sighed at the memory. His lips hesitant as they came closer, unsure. And finally their screams.

I shuddered at the memories. Okay, the trailer form made it bearably but not necessarily better. "Chloe" The voice soft and gentle in my ear. My head snapped up in response. I knew that voice. "Mom?" I looked around me franticly hoping to catch a glimpse of her. "Chloe...baby...careful..."

"Be careful of what?" There was no answer. Panic weld up inside me. "Mom?" I felt the pinpricks of tears in my eyes. "Chloe?" I turned around to see Derek not ten feet away, the familiar scowl in place, his arms crossed. The best thing I could have seen at that moment.

"Chloe you shouldn't have gone off like that. Do you know how worried I was..." I couldn't help it I needed him. I got up from where I was sitting and crossed the short distance that separated us and wrapped my arms around him.

I was home. I stood on my tippee toes my lips pouted asking for a kiss. I felt a rumble through his chest, a war between the anger and longing battling in his eyes. Longing won. The anger and concern faded from his face before he sighed and kissed me. His lips meeting mine with no hesitation. I gripped him to me, pressing my lips against his in a fierce hungry passion. I needed this, and I needed him. He broke away and rested his forehead against mine stooping to do so. I was happy to see that I wasn't the only one breathless. "What am I going to do with you?" he breathed, his breathe warm on my still tingling lips. I snuggled against him.

"She was here." I whispered against his chest. His hand rubbed my forearms in the attempt to comfort me and warm me up with the friction. "I know, I heard" Each word rumbling through his chest. I could feel some rebel tears streaming down my face. But I wiped them away impatiently. "Come on" I murmured taking him by the hand. "It's cold out here."

* * *

I climbed the metal stairs to the room. I was exhausted. I wanted my mom. "Chloe" I turned around, and I was suddenly aware just how close Derek was. Each nerve ending prickling in anticipation. It was such a tease to stand this close to him and not touch. He rested a hand on the wall behind me, trapping me, a predatory glint in his eye. The fingers of his free hand lightly brushing back a loose piece of hair off my face, tucking it securely behind my ear. His touch left a strange sensation, as if I had been burned but hadn't realized it yet. My breath caught in my throat as he came closer, our lips brushing lightly. "Chloe?"

We shot up; I felt my face heating up has I blush. Oh jeez, I bet that was attractive. Derek coughed uncomfortably beside me, raking his fingers through his hair. "Chloe" I turned around to see Aunt Lauren at the bottom of the stairs, a shopping bag in hand. "Could you help me with the shopping, please." It wasn't a question.

"Emmmm...okay" I said reluctantly. It was that she didn't like Derek; she had begun to warm up to him. Mildly. Derek sifted awkwardly beside me. I stumbled my way down the stairs taking the shopping bag off her. It was surprisingly light; a peek in revealing only a bag of sweaty apples and a sweat shirt. I sighed. Okay, maybe she didn't like him. I was going to have to change that, and soon or else I'd never get some quality time with my boyfriend. I felt a trill at the word even if I only said it in my head. "Chloe don't dally, sweetheart" She said while franticly digging in her purse as she brushed past me up the stairs, ignoring Derek completely before entering the girl's room. I loved my aunt but she could be so... Derek took the bag off me when I got to the top. One eyebrow cocked quizzically at its lightness. I shook my head; I wasn't in the mood for arguing with my aunt now. I was tired.

"Do you want to tell them what your mom said?" his voice was low so not to be over heard. "We'll do it in the morning. I think there's been enough drama for today." My thoughts strayed back to Tori and Simon. Both probably waiting for us now. This was going to be awkward. I bit lip. Derek put the shopping down beside the door before wrapped his arms around me cradling me. "They'll be grand." he whispered as if he could read my thoughts. I nodded, sighing breathing in the smell that was uniquely Derek's. The air had suddenly become hard to breath. What did mom want to warn me about? It had to matter if she had come to tell me. We stood there for a moment as he rocked me gently back and forth, humming "Daydream Believer" softly out off key. I smiled, thinking of the night he had hummed it to me on the bus, blinking back a few tears that threatened. It was the first time in a while I had thought about my mom in awhile. I felt pang of guilt at not thinking of her more often. I missed her.

I took a step back to look up at Derek. "I better go" I whispered, I didn't put it past aunt Lauren to come out and make some excuse for me to go anyway. He nodded, "Call if you need me" I smiled at that, he could be a bit over protective at times.

I picked up the shopping bag off the walkway and opened the door. I could feel Derek's eyes on me as I closed it again gently behind me.

Aunt Lauren was having a shower; the noisy hum of the shower filled the room. The bathroom door stood slightly ajar, letting in just enough light to show Tori's silhouette in the bed her chest rising and falling in slow breaths. But I doubt she was asleep. I quickly changed into one of the over sized sweatshirts Derek had bought for me that I now used as a make do pyjamas and crawled into the bed. I lay with my back to the bathroom and Tori, if she wanted to talk she would. I lay like that for a few minutes before she spoke.

"Chloe?" she said tentively as if she thought or hoped that maybe I had actually fallen to sleep. "Yes?" I murmured, flipping over to face her. Her usually immaculate appearance was gone, her eye's were puffy and the iridescent tell tale trails of tears ran down her face. "You knew" it wasn't a question, it was a statement. I swallowed figuring honesty was that best policy in this situation. "Yes, I knew" I whispered back, waiting for her to explode and demand an explanation to why I hadn't told her but she simply nodded. It hurt me to see her like this, so...broken. "Simon, won't stay mad forever" I whispered after a moment of silence. I didn't know what to say. "My mom was a bitch" she said with a bitter laugh before closing her eyes.

The silence stretched on to the point I thought that she had fallen asleep. I closed my heavy eyelids, waiting for the relief of sleep to take me away from reality. "but she was still my mom" the whisper was so faint I thought I could have imagined it but before I could ponder it to any extent sleep swept over me, dragging me into its dark world of peace.

* * *

_Hi! Thanks for the comments. It's nice to know I'm not completely useless. (So...yay!) I know it's all paragraphy (hehe...I made up a new adjective) only learning how to work this thing. Tell me if this is better. I've added in more spaces and doubled two chapters up cause they're both a little to short to put out on their own. I've a rough idea how this is going to work out in my head, but any suggestions would be cool. _

_Thanking ya...;)_


	2. The Dream

_***Disclaimer***_

_**My friend: Say the Disclaimer!**_

_**Me: Huh?**_

_**My Friend: Say the Disclaimer!**_

_**Me: I don't want to...sniffle**_

_**My friend: Wanna play a game then?**_

_**Me: No**_

_**My Friend: I'll give you a chocolate bar...**_

_**Me: Yay! Chocy! Okay, what game is it?**_

_**My Friend: I'll write something backwards on a piece of paper and you say it out loud**_

_**Me:...nods madly...**_

_**My friend:...scribbles down...!seod yelleK, srewoP tsekraD nwo t'nod I...**_

_**Me: I-do-n't ow- n D-ark-est Pow-ers, Kel-ley do-es? Ha, I got it! I don't own Darkest Powers, Kelley does!...wait...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...sob**_

_**My friend: See that wasn't so hard now was it?**_

_**Me:...sniffle...Where's my chocolate?**_

_**My friend: I ate it.**_

The trolley went clunk, clunk, clunk under me, and each clunk making my teeth sore. I clutched the rail in front of me, playing with a shiny ring on mommy's finger. It was pretty, but not as pretty as mommy's necklace. Mommy's necklace was special. I reached up a chubby hand up to touch it.

"Ahh, Ahh Chloe, careful. Don't pull" Mommy reach behind and unclasped the pretty necklace and put it around my neck. It was so beautiful, so red and if you moved it the right way you get covered in sparkles. So pretty. It was a magical necklace; mommy said that it was special. That it kept bad things away. I loved it; it made me feel like a princess. I smiled and showed mommy all the sparkles that cover me, clapping my hands. She laughed.

Mommy's really pretty. She's like the princess in my fairy book. I pulled at my little pig tail wishing I had long hair like mommies, and then I could be a pretty princess too. Like mommy and Emily. Emily looks like a real princess all the time. And I play with her cause she gets bored just sitting in the closet. So I put all my toys in there with her, but she can't touch them. It's so sad.

I looked up at mommy; she was singing that song again. The one she says is about monkeys and dreaming. I like it. Mommy laughs, and then stops. I pout. I don't want her to stop. I slap her hand but she doesn't look at me. She's looking at something behind me I twist in my seat, but can't see anyone. I pout and slap her again. Mommy doesn't do this.

She grabs me under my arms and tugs me out of the trolley. It hurts; I can't breathe her holding me to tight. Mommy's gone all white now. I squirm to see what she's looking at. There's a weird man there, just walking towards us. I don't like him.

He's wearing a suit that like daddy wears and has yellow hair like mommy and me, but I don't like him. Mommy takes a step back. "Marcus" her voice is weird, all hoarse and quiet. "Hello, Jenny long time, no see." His voice is all cheerful but his eyes are different. Bad.

He looks at me and smiles, a bad smile, he's scary and I don't like him. "And this must be little Chloe" He takes a step towards us his arms out like he wants a hug.

"Get away from her!" I'm scared, mommy never sounded like that before. "My, hasn't she grown, so big, so pretty. And looks so like her mommy." He keeps going like he never heard her, keeps walking towards us and mommy keeps walking back.

"What do you want?" Mommy's hurting me. I clutch the necklace; maybe he'll go away, like mommy says bad things go away.

The man laughs. I don't like it. It's bad, really bad. "Jenny, you know what I want. I want you and Chloe."

"Never" mommy's scaring me to now. I want to go home.

"Tch, tch, your scaring poor Chloe now, Jenny." I cry, I want to go.

"Leave us alone!" Mommy went bump into the shelf behind us. I look around, there a man near the veggies but he's not moving. Not moving at all just standing there. I pout, how can he just stand there not moving? He was so still.

"Jenny, you know what I what and I will get it. One way or another I will get it." Mommy sinks to the floor. "And Steve, poor naive innocent Steve, maybe just maybe he'll have an accident." Mommy's crying too. I don't want her to cry. I bury my face in her neck. I don't want to see the evil man anymore. All I can smell is mommy's perfume.

Mommy stands up again, clutching me to her. I can't breath but I don't care. I want to go. And Mommy's running, and all the bouncing hurts my tummy. "You can run Jenny, but I'll find you. I always find you" The man laughs, and laughs and laughs, I put my hands over my ears but I can still hear him.

"Careful baby. He's coming" the voice soft and clear.

I sat bolt up right in the bed, my hand clutching the pendant at my neck. My breath coming in quick shallow gasps, the sheets clinging to my skin that was coated in a cold sweat. Oh God, Oh God. And then I realize I've been crying. My face crusted with salt, my throat raw and sore, and a bitter taste in my mouth.

I looked around the room; pre-dawn light filled the room from the window. Giving my just enough light to see Aunt Lauren's still form on the sofa and Tori's in the bed beside me, light snores coming from the lather. I grabbed Tori's watch from the night stand.

5:30, Aunt Lauren didn't get up until seven, and neither did Kit. And Tori and Simon usually didn't get up until about ten at the earliest. What had I dreamed about? A women and a child...Mom and me maybe? And the man. I could still see the man's laughing face. I shivered, just a bad dream. It was just a bad dream, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that there was more to it then that though. I got out of bed, my muscles sore and stiff.

I padded my way over to the bathroom for some well needed TLC. The door squealed on its hinges as I gently closed it behind me, I flinched at the sound and froze, my senses alert for any indication that someone might have heard. I turned on the tap, flinching again at its moans before water poured from the facet.

I made the mistake of looking in the mirror. I looked a mess. My ears were red and puff, angry red blotches covered my face and a salt patches. My hair was matted with tears and knots, I didn't even bother to comb it out, I just pulled it up and out of the way in a pony tail. I would need a shower anyway, but not until the rest woke up.

I gave my teeth a quick brush to remove the bitter taste from my mouth and washed my face, I was beginning to feel more human now. I grabbed the bottle of water from beside the sink and gulped down a mouthful; it burned my raw throat on the way down but felt so good on my parched lips.

Throwing on a pair of sweats and sneakers, I grabbed the room key from the little table beside the door where Aunt Lauren had left it last night. I swung open the door, running straight into a wall of flesh. Derek grabbed me before I could fall, steading me. I smiled up gratefully at him. Shooing out of the room closing the door quietly behind me, shoving the key into my pocket.

"I heard you get up" he said his eyes scanning me, worried. He had purple hollows under his eyes as if he hadn't slept. "You were crying," I nodded, frowning slightly at the knowledge that I had kept him up. I traced them with my finger tips, gently tracing them before going on to the contours of his face, the sharp slope of his cheek and the square line of his jaw.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my tenderly on the lips, his lips then swept over my jaw line, causing me to catch my breath before he gently kissed the pulse point on my neck.

It felt like electricity was crackling over my skin, I felt charged. My hands ventured to his chest, he never slept with a top and I liked that fact. I swept over the hard planes of his body, alternating between the firm strokes of palms and the light strokes of my fingertips. He shivered, and planted his mouth back on mine.

I needed him with fierce passion, a greed, and he seemed to feel the same. His hands ventured up under my sweatshirt, not breast but just my ribs. His thumbs tracing delicate circles on my skin. I ran my hands down his chest until my fingers found the enticing trail of hair that led below the waist band of his shorts. I stopped there. Running, my fingers over, stroking the smooth skin beneath. Then he stopped and pulled away, his eyes were wide and wild, his breath came in gasping pants.

He dropped his hands from me and took a step back. I bit my lip. "Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head, partly a reply, partly to clear his head and then laughed. "Sorry," he chuckled quietly. "You did absolutely nothing wrong. The opposite in fact." I frowned and nodded not just quite sure what he meant.

He leaned against the wall beside between our doors before sliding down one leg out stretched the other his elbow resting on. Unsure of what to do, I sat down beside him, pulling my knees up to my chin and wrapped my arms around them. Derek rested his arm on my shoulders pulling me against him.

I could have sat like that for hours, resting against Derek watching the sun rise over the trees and break through the early morning clouds.

"What was your dream about?" Derek asked after a few moments of silence.

"My mom," I murmured. "And me but I wasn't me now I was a baby then or something like that" I sighed. "There was a man to" I shook my head in the vain hope to shake away last night's horrors. "It was just a bad dream" I said more to myself then him as if I said it out loud it would be true.

Derek didn't say anything, a pensive, concerned expression played on his face. His eyebrows slightly knitted together like he did when he gave something grave thought. After a minute or two he said. "Some how I find it a bit too much of a coincidence that you have this dream after your mom's warning yesterday."

"So," I whispered. "What are we going to do?"

"We'll tell them today, and I'll discuss it in detail with dad later" the corners pulled down in a slight frown. I nodded and that was that.

Derek froze beside me for a second, his head tilted slightly to side. "They're up" He said with a sigh pulling himself up with a grunt. He offered me his hand and I took it, he pulled me up with such a force I was slammed against him. His arms wrapped around my waist once more. "Goodbye kiss?" he smiled slightly. I whacked him on the chest playfully. "Chancer"

"Never," he murmured his lips meeting mine once more.

"Ugh, Come on, get a room it's to early in the morning for this lovey dovey crap" Simon stood in the door way wearing a pair of jeans and a crumpled t-shirt, his hair hanging across his face as he wiped the last remainder of sleep from his eyes.

_Okay, so it was a little bit cliché, but what the hell I love a good romance. Again suggestions about where to go from here are welcome. I looooooooooove to hear other peoples opinions._

_Thanking ya...;)_


	3. Ghosts of the Past

*Disclaimer*

Me:...sob...

My friend: Awwwww...Why are you crying?

Me: I OWN NOTHING!

My friend: Huh?

Me: Not Chloe, or Derek, or Simon, or Tori. They all belong to Kelley. I've nothing!

My friend: Now that's not true. You have me!

Me:...Sob even louder...

The guy's room was a mirror replica of ours, the same faded green wallpaper and the multicoloured carpet, with so much over lapping patterns, it made you nauseated just looking at it.

I sat down with Derek on one of the beds, leaning on his shoulder, his cheek resting against my hair and arm wrapped around my waist.

I felt horrible. I was really exhausted. Tori came in and sat on the floor beside us, her eyes trained to the ground as she fiddled with the lace of her sneakers.

She wasn't wearing any makeup, her clothing subdued, just a plain black tee and some jeans. It wasn't like her, her sleek black hair was simply pulled back in a pony tail. Dark hollows ringed her eyes. Her usual spark and sass, gone.

I saw Simon shift uncomfortably across the room out of the corner of my eye when Tori entered. According to Derek he felt horrible at what he said last night but it couldn't be helped now. What was said was said, and there was no taking it back. I was shocked and more then a little angry with him; he had been so vicious, so cold.

Aunt Lauren sat on the sofa opposite us, eyeing me and Derek, radiating disapproval. I sighed, I still hadn't talked to her; this was not going to be fun. I didn't know what she had against him.

Kit closed the door and sat down beside Aunt Lauren on the sofa. "So, Derek. Why have you called us all here? Aunt Lauren's head snapped to Kit in surprise, before glaring back at us, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"It's about Chloe." Derek's hand wrapped around mine and squeezed it gently.

"Go on." Kit coaxed, settling himself back into the sofa.

"I-I had a b-bad d-d-dream" I stammered. "That's all"

"No," Derek's voice was glacial. "Her mom warned her yesterday. I don't think this should be taken lightly." Kit nodded, frowning in thought.

Oh, this was ridiculous. It was just a dream. Then why are you so frightened. The little voice in the back of mind mocked.

"Chloe, what was the dream about?" I swallowed, I hating having to relive it. "M-my mom and me," I flinched; I could still see the man clearly, his mocking laugh echoing in my mind. "t-there was a man there too."

"What did this man look like?" The concern in Kit's eyes made me nervous. It was all just a coincidence, nothing more.

"H-he was blond w-with grey eyes, h-he wore an s-suit" I could see him so clearly in my head those, grey eye's piercing me, efficient as any knife.

"Chloe this is very important, can you think of anything else?"

I swallowed, closing my eyes. "Marcus, mom called himself Marcus"

Aunt Lauren went ridged on the couch, her eyes widening with shock. "No," she whispered, shaking her head in disbelief. Kit's already strained face seemed to drop. I felt confused.

"Wait," said Simon looking equally confused. "You know him?"

"We know him." Kit looked tired and aged at that moment. "Marcus Brogelli is a sorcerer and the leader of the Cable." Okay, I was still confused. "What has that to do with mom?"

"We grew up with him," Aunt Lauren was staring into space, her eyes glazed over as she witnessing a long buried memory. "Your mom and I."

"Chloe, what happened in the dream?"

"I-I was small, a-and it was m-mom and me." The dream played vividly in my mind's eye. I could smell my mom's perfume, and see the red, sparkling reflection of the pendant that flashed in my hand. "And then the man appeared."

I didn't want to go on; the man's face had been haunting me all day.

I took in a deep breath. "He said he would get what he wanted," my breath dropped to whisper barley audible to my own ears. "One way or another"

"Chloe," I looked up to Derek. A growl had begun to build in his chest. His arm tightening around my waist protectively. "What did he want?"

"Me."

Aunt Lauren's face was deathly pale, her hand clutching at her throat. "No." She whispered, shaking her head.

"Aunt Lauren?"

Her eyes snapped up to mine, the fear and shock evident in her eyes. "We grew up together. We were friends." Her laugh was broken and bitter. "But that changed. He loved her Chloe," her voice hoarse. "But to her he was only a friend to her. Nothing else."

I didn't understand.

"Marcus was..." she paused searching for the right word. "Upset. He just ignored us at the beginning, it hurt your mom. We didn't hear anything for him for years." She took a breath in, her hands shaking. "It changed, all changed when she had you."

"Marcus just turned up again one day. Your mom was just so happy to have him back." She rested her head in her hands. "But he was different, bitter. He gave her an ultimatum, him or your dad."

"Dad?" She looked at me for a second her features softening slightly before she said gently. "Yes, your dad."

"And she choose dad." I stared at the floor not thrusting myself to look at anyone.

"Yes, he told her she'd regret it and then he just disappeared." Kit's frown had deepened revealing lines in his usually unmarked face.

"Oh, honey. He'd follow her; appear in the nursery with you. She was so scared, so scared of losing you. It was one of the reasons you moved around so muchin the beginning, but he would still find her." her eyes shone with unshed tears as she spoke. I hadn't realized I had been crying until a sob tore through my chest.

"Chloe," I looked back up at her, biting my lip. "He was the person driving the other car the day your parents had the accident,"

I blinked, I didn't understand. No. No, that couldn't have been right. They never caught the person. She swallowed, reading my expression. "There was no evidence, there was never any evidence."

"So, you think this Marcus guy could be after her?" Tori's voice livid. The warning from the dream ran through my head. "Careful baby. He's coming."

"It seems that way," Kit looked exhausted he ran his finger through his hair in frustration.

I stood up, disentangling myself from Derek. "I'm going for a walk." I mutter opening the door not waiting for a response. Closing the door behind me.

The frigid air burned my tear soaked face but it felt so good at that moment, clearing my head. I heard the door close for a second time as I stumbled my way down the metal stairway. I didn't have to look to know who it was.

I kept walking until I got to the old picnic bench where I had heard my moms voice. I stood there for a second, my chest heaving, searching for some sign. Some sign that said it wasn't true. But there was nothing.

"He's coming" I whispered, my voice hoarse. I turned around. Derek stood less then two foot away, his internal dilemma of whether to comfort me or give me my space played across his face.

I crossed the short space between us and flung myself against his chest, clutching his shirt, my tears staining it instantly. His arms wrapped around me, crushing me to him.

My mom had been _murdered_. Murdered. It hadn't been an accident, because of this man she was gone. I felt an over whelming hatred. He had killed her.

I could feel Derek's lips in my hair. He led me over to the picnic bench and sat down, pulling me on to his lap.

He whispered comforting nonsense, rocking me gently back and forth. I inhaled his intoxicating scent, letting it calm me.

I looked up at Derek, his brilliant green eyes looked back, full of concern and something else. Something that caused something a little bigger then butterflies to flutter in my stomach, that unknown feeling.

I reached a hand up and pulled him down towards me. His lips were so close. "Chloe" he breathed. I pressed my lips against his, entwining my fingers in his hair.

Since his change, the acne had gone completely and his hair had lost it's lank, dull texture, it now flopped into his eye's, defining his facial features, making them look sharper.

I flipped myself over so I was now straddling him. His lips strayed from mine, and trail down my neck, across my chest. I shivered. His lips felt so good against my skin.

My hands ventured up under his shirt as we continued our explorations of one another from this morning. He growled against my neck. "Company"

I turn my head quickly to see Tori walking across the parking lot towards us. I blushed and tried to jump off Derek but his hands stayed tightly around my waist refusing to let me move.

Tori seemed better, the anger had sparked something in her. Her jaw was set, determination? Amusement played across her face as she came closer calling out. "Hey, love birds, sorry to break up the party but they don't want you out, so stop playing tonsil tennis and get inside. You can grope each other some other time."

I felt myself go an even deeper shade of red. Derek chuckled underneath me. "Timing, must run in the family."

Derek's hand brushed the last of the tears away. "Don't worry Chloe," he whispered so Tori wouldn't hear. "That man won't touch you, not as long as I'm breathing."

_Hi_

_Thanks soooo much for your comments, I love them. I know this isn't that good, so constructive criticism welcome. You've no idea how happy I am to get comments and reviews, seriously. So R&R. I'm dying for your opinions and suggestions. _

_not-so-innocent011: I completely agree with you, Channing Tatum is yummy...;)_

_Thanking ya... ;)_


	4. Author's Note

Author's Notes:

Hi people=]

Sorry, I know this is just an author's note.

Okay, I'm getting so far with the story and then hitting a wall. I've the dreaded writer's block. But I'm not giving up on the story just yet people; I just have to work out a few kinks in my head. It's really just the next few chapters; I've got future chapters written just not the next ones.

On top of that I'm going to the Gaeltach on Saturday for three weeks, pretty much a summer camp where you can only speak Irish, so no books, laptops or anything thing that exposes you to English, yes it sucks, and phones are only for ten minutes next Friday. But I'm hoping that it might give me the creative kick I need, if I get time I will resort to the old trusty pen and paper and hopefully have some of the next chapters up afterwards.

I'm hoping to maybe get a chapter in before I go but I can't guarantee anything, so no promises. Help is well appreciated. And I'll answer any questions people may have if I get them before I go. Okay?

Oh and heres a shout out to all the people who have reviewed:

_-nnm0u ():...(sorry if I got your username wrong by the way)...I know...That's one of the chapters I've got written already but it won't be for a few chapters__...sigh...I do love me a good Lemon...but I will have to change the rating__ ...xxxx_

_-Crazy. About. Converse.:...Thank you__...I'm seeing how he pans out in my head...if I'll have secrets to be revealed and how to reveal them...and stuff like that...:)_

_- not-so-innocent011, Psycho-Bunny1309, ReadingInTheDark, derekandchloe4ever, Jamie Kay Huntt, Nikki (), xxWARxx: Just wanna thank you guys for your reviews...they mean a lot to me:)_

Thanking ya:)

Nelly


	5. Authors Note

Author's Notes:

I'm ending "The Finding", I am so sorry but I can't finish it. So much has happened in the past few months at home, and my life has been turn inside out and I've been spending the last few months just getting my head around everything that's happening and I just can't wait for it to end. But that's life and you have to pick up the pieces and carry on.

But just because I'm discarding "The Finding" doesn't mean I'm discarding the ideas. I will continue mine and your favourite ideas on in new stories.

I'm so so sorry for all who have reviewed and added me, and I just hope you will continue to read my future stories.

I really did love the Gaeltach and the inspiration it gave me was just wow. There were people there who simply belonged in a book.

I will have another story started or maybe simply some "Clerek" out in a day or two since I'm at home at the minute with laryngitis, plenty of time to sit and write. Any requests or ideas you like particularly liked from "The Finding" you know where to find me

Thank you, and all I can say is I'm sorry

Nelly xxx


End file.
